Zade: The Wrath of the Force
by swordofpower
Summary: I do not own starwars! The story takes place after episode6. Zade is a Jedi who grows up to defeat the Emperor,DarthDreadnoght. And he forms a ragtag team of elite specalists. Zade and THE ECLIPSE squadron strive to defeat the Emperor.please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Zade: the Wrath of the Force.**

Disclaimer! I do not own star wars! And therefore I cannot say what happens after everything! This is purely idea of what happens after episode 6. Jswordofpower.

**Chapter 1.**

A long long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

**Naboo:**A young boy ran and played with the other children in the streets of Naboo. He had black hair and brown eyes. Even as old as 11 his features were very striking. He was a handsome little boy."Hey Zade! Catch!" Another little boy yelled at him.

The other kid's sandy hair blew in his face as he ran. He threw a small round ball at Zade. Zade caught the ball and threw it back. Soon the whole block was covered with kids wanting to play. Zade heard something. He spun around."Hey squirt! Give me that ball!." It was Ful Tac. The local bully who sheer size roughly resembled a moose."No Ful Tac. It's not even mine." Zade said bravely."Too bad." Ful Tac cracked his equally massive knuckles. "It appears your going to be my new punching bag." True to his word. Ful Tac smacked him right in the shoulder.

The ball dropped to the ground. The smirking bully picked up the small ball and marveled at its complexion. Sort of…"Give that back!" Zade yelled clutching his injured shoulder."And why would I want to do that!" Taunted the large bully.

Zade's eyes grew black with anger. He focused all of his attention on him. No streets. No speeders. No buildings. No kids. Just him and Ful Tac. He had done this before. Accidentally with a fruit basket. If he focused. And raised his hand in such a way…

"Just give me one good reason why I should give you back this precious little ball!" Ful Tac taunted again."I don't want to fight you Ful Tac…" Zade said.

But apparently Mr. Moose Muscles didn't hear. He was walking toward Zade becoming bolder and more arrogant. It was time to show this jerk not to mess with anyone ever again. Zade raised his hand slowly. All five fingers pointing up, but loosely. The bully down to his feet to find out what was making him feel so weird. He screamed on the top of his lungs has he floated in the air. Suddenly sounds, distractions came into view. By now a large crowd had gathered to witness this… Happening.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Screamed Ful Tac. As he lifted even more into the air.

"Do you promise to give back the ball?" Asked Zade.

"YES! JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"Do you promise never to bully anyone again!"

"YES! JUST…please…put me down… I'm scared of heights." The last words were said more so in a whisper of pure fear then anything else. Zade slowly lowered him to the ground."Now. Will you give his ball back?" Zade asked Ful Tac pointing to the sandy haired boy stricken with fear of Zade.

"…Uh…yeah…" Ful Tac said trembling with fear and anger. He put the blue metal ball in the sandy boy's hands.

Zade put a finger on the bully's chest and leaned close."Don't you ever pick on anyone ever again." Zade said. The bully nodded with fear stricken eyes. And ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. The kids praised him. The crowed roared with excitement. One man lifted the 11 year old on his broad shoulders and he walked with him on his shoulders crossing the streets. Zade lifted his hands in the air and smiled. The crowd grew from a few people to hundreds. Mostly out of curiosity then anything else. Something caught Zade's eye. A few men in cloaks walked towards him. People stopped chanting. And the numbers spread out and created a path for the strange men to walk through. The man that was carrying Zade put him down. One of the men took off his hood to reveal sandy blond hair and blue eye's. "Hello. My name is Luke Skywalker. But you may refer to me as "Master" Skywalker."

The man looked nice enough. Zade stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Zade." he said in greeting.

"Master" Skywalker gladly accepted the greeting by giving him a hand shake. His hand was covered by a black glove."How would you like to join us and be a Jedi?" Asked Master Skywalker.

Zade had heard of Jedi before. Jedi commanded army's and won the Galactic Civil War. And become the New Republic. Jedi's were as cool as anything else ever was! Only a select few kids became Padawans to the Jedi and eventually become Jedi knights themselves."I'd love too sir! But I should tell my mom and dad." Zade said.

A Jedi leaned close to Luke Skywalker and whispered in his ear.

"Sir. He may be too old."

Luke whispered back.

"Even if he is. You see how much potential he has. He could be a great Jedi." Luke turned to Zade.

"We will come with you to your house to ask your parents." He said.

They soon reached Zade's house and had a long talk with his mom and dad. With the promise of coming back some day to visit them. Zade's parents reluctantly let him go to the Jedi temple on Yavin 4. The Jedi let Zade say goodbye to his parents. Zade left with some other kids too. Zade took one last look back at parents. His mom blew a kiss and his dad waved as the airlock closed. Zade sat back hardly able to hold his excitement. He was going to be a Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zade: the Wrath of the Force.**

Disclaimer! I do not own star wars! And therefore I cannot say what happens after everything! This is purely idea of what happens after episode 6. Jswordofpower.

**Chapter 1.**

A long long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

**Naboo:**A young boy ran and played with the other children in the streets of Naboo. He had black hair and brown eyes. Even as old as 11 his features were very striking. He was a handsome little boy."Hey Zade! Catch!" Another little boy yelled at him.

The other kid's sandy hair blew in his face as he ran. He threw a small round ball at Zade. Zade caught the ball and threw it back. Soon the whole block was covered with kids wanting to play. Zade heard something. He spun around."Hey squirt! Give me that ball!." It was Ful Tac. The local bully who sheer size roughly resembled a moose."No Ful Tac. It's not even mine." Zade said bravely."Too bad." Ful Tac cracked his equally massive knuckles. "It appears your going to be my new punching bag." True to his word. Ful Tac smacked him right in the shoulder.

The ball dropped to the ground. The smirking bully picked up the small ball and marveled at its complexion. Sort of…"Give that back!" Zade yelled clutching his injured shoulder."And why would I want to do that!" Taunted the large bully.

Zade's eyes grew black with anger. He focused all of his attention on him. No streets. No speeders. No buildings. No kids. Just him and Ful Tac. He had done this before. Accidentally with a fruit basket. If he focused. And raised his hand in such a way…

"Just give me one good reason why I should give you back this precious little ball!" Ful Tac taunted again."I don't want to fight you Ful Tac…" Zade said.

But apparently Mr. Moose Muscles didn't hear. He was walking toward Zade becoming bolder and more arrogant. It was time to show this jerk not to mess with anyone ever again. Zade raised his hand slowly. All five fingers pointing up, but loosely. The bully down to his feet to find out what was making him feel so weird. He screamed on the top of his lungs has he floated in the air. Suddenly sounds, distractions came into view. By now a large crowd had gathered to witness this… Happening.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Screamed Ful Tac. As he lifted even more into the air.

"Do you promise to give back the ball?" Asked Zade.

"YES! JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"Do you promise never to bully anyone again!"

"YES! JUST…please…put me down… I'm scared of heights." The last words were said more so in a whisper of pure fear then anything else. Zade slowly lowered him to the ground."Now. Will you give his ball back?" Zade asked Ful Tac pointing to the sandy haired boy stricken with fear of Zade.

"…Uh…yeah…" Ful Tac said trembling with fear and anger. He put the blue metal ball in the sandy boy's hands.

Zade put a finger on the bully's chest and leaned close."Don't you ever pick on anyone ever again." Zade said. The bully nodded with fear stricken eyes. And ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. The kids praised him. The crowed roared with excitement. One man lifted the 11 year old on his broad shoulders and he walked with him on his shoulders crossing the streets. Zade lifted his hands in the air and smiled. The crowd grew from a few people to hundreds. Mostly out of curiosity then anything else. Something caught Zade's eye. A few men in cloaks walked towards him. People stopped chanting. And the numbers spread out and created a path for the strange men to walk through. The man that was carrying Zade put him down. One of the men took off his hood to reveal sandy blond hair and blue eye's. "Hello. My name is Luke Skywalker. But you may refer to me as "Master" Skywalker."

The man looked nice enough. Zade stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Zade." he said in greeting.

"Master" Skywalker gladly accepted the greeting by giving him a hand shake. His hand was covered by a black glove."How would you like to join us and be a Jedi?" Asked Master Skywalker.

Zade had heard of Jedi before. Jedi commanded army's and won the Galactic Civil War. And become the New Republic. Jedi's were as cool as anything else ever was! Only a select few kids became Padawans to the Jedi and eventually become Jedi knights themselves."I'd love too sir! But I should tell my mom and dad." Zade said.

A Jedi leaned close to Luke Skywalker and whispered in his ear.

"Sir. He may be too old."

Luke whispered back.

"Even if he is. You see how much potential he has. He could be a great Jedi." Luke turned to Zade.

"We will come with you to your house to ask your parents." He said.

They soon reached Zade's house and had a long talk with his mom and dad. With the promise of coming back some day to visit them. Zade's parents reluctantly let him go to the Jedi temple on Yavin 4. The Jedi let Zade say goodbye to his parents. Zade left with some other kids too. Zade took one last look back at parents. His mom blew a kiss and his dad waved as the airlock closed. Zade sat back hardly able to hold his excitement. He was going to be a Jedi.


End file.
